La promesa de la Neo Reina Serenity
by Ritsu DSU
Summary: Tokio de Cristal. Aquel reino ya no lejano donde reina la paz y prosperidad. Pero, ¿Qué prosperidad? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía casi a diario la Soberana de aquel reino. Serenity ya llevaba sus años gobernando, sin embargo, aún no podía conseguir aquella utopía que escuchó en el pasado. Cosa que le frustraba demasiado. ¿Qué sacrificio tenía que hacer para lograr dicha utopía?


_Aclaraciones: Este One Shot se sitúa antes del arco de Black Moon_.

Tokio de Cristal. Aquel reino ya no lejano donde reina la paz y prosperidad.

Pero, ¿Qué prosperidad? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía casi a diario la Soberana de aquel reino.

Serena ya llevaba sus años gobernando, sin embargo, aún no podía conseguir una prosperidad económica de la que escucho en el pasado. Aun así se le hacía pesado tratar de gobernar, pues requería dar todo de sí misma y ya no tener tiempo libre para leer mangas, comer, ir a jugar video juegos o dormir.

Estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo, pero sentía que eso no era suficiente y eso la estresaba mucho. Era frustrante el no sentirse a la altura de una reina como tal y el no poder estar a la orden del día con lo que requería su pueblo.

Gracias al cielo tenía a su amado Darien y a sus queridas amigas que le ayudaban cuando ella sentía llegar a sus límites. Como en estos momentos.

Tuvo una junta a primera hora con los representantes de algunas ciudades que venían a solicitar apoyo económico, alimentos, producción, seguridad, algún fallo en la calle como alumbrado, pavimento, etc. Para su desgracia ese día su gabinete, es decir, sus amigas ni Darien estarían con ella pues lo poco que recordaba era que tenían trabajo que hacer con quien sabe qué cosa del castillo.

Al finalizar la junta se le dejaba un folder con peticiones o reportes que tenía que revisar y firmar con su autorización o rechazo. Normalmente ella esperaba a su gabinete y esposo para discutir acerca de ello, pero al estar sola tendría que hacer el trabajo por su cuenta y después comentarlo con su gabinete para hacer modificaciones o dejarlo así.

Mucho papeleo por hacer y ya le estaba empezando a doler terriblemente la cabeza.

Camino por los pasillos de su palacio y se detuvo al ver que el reloj marcaba casi las nueve y media de la mañana. Fue entonces que decidió escapar un rato de sus deberes, después de todo, no le haría mal a nadie si se ausentaba una hora o dos. Confiaba en que su personal mantendría todo bajo control,y ya no había enemigos por los que preocuparse.

Con una sonrisa que reflejaba su cambio de humor estresado a uno despreocupado, se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeña niña. Una vez ahí, despertó a su hija con besos y palabras dulces; esa era una de las cosas que le relajaba en días así, el peinar a su hija y arreglarla para iniciar su día. Aunque ahora solo era ayudarla en su peinado ya que su pequeña tenía ya siete años y empezaba a volverse independiente en algunas cosas.

La costumbre que tenían cada que la arreglaba era platicar entre ellas. Esto a la Neo Reina le alegraba porque siempre imagino que una vez siendo reina y madre, no pasaría tiempo con su hija, eso silenciosamente le llenaba de temor el no ser una buena madre, pero ya no tenía que preocuparse por ello pues estaba segura de hacer un buen trabajo como madre.

La plática del día de hoy era sobre unos amigos cercanos de la Neo Reina y sus Sailors.

La pequeña no paraba de preguntarle a su mamá todo sobre aquellas personas; de dónde venían; como los conocieron; porque ella no los había conocido antes y por qué venían después de tanto tiempo.

Serena, divertida por la curiosidad de su hija le conto poco a poco el como ella y sus tías conocieron a las Sailor Starlight. Cuando le menciono que ellos en el pasado conformaban una banda, su hija casi le suplico que le enseñara las canciones. Serena interrumpió el cepillado al cabello de su niña para ir a su cuarto a buscar un cassette y una grabadora para escucharla, entre tanta tecnología le resultaba chistoso usar una grabadora en pleno siglo treinta, pero dudaba encontrar en discos canciones de Three Lights y no iba a causar un alboroto poniendo a buscar cuando ella lo tenía.

Volvió al cuarto de su hija y una vez conectando todo y poniendo el cassette para empezar a reproducir la música. La música empezó a sonar y ella volvió a la cama con su hija para continuar peinándola mientras escuchaban las canciones.

La Pequeña Dama quedo fascinada con Three Lights y siguió escuchando como su mamá le seguía contando la historia. No podía creerse que su mamá y tías fueras amigas de gente tan genial como ellos.

Una vez terminado el relato, la Pequeña Dama le volvió a preguntar a su madre por qué Three Lights había regresado.

Serena espero que su hija se le olvidara aquella pregunta, se le hacía algo difícil explicarle a su niña algo delicado. Pero tampoco iba a negarle aquella información.

Se acomodó mejor la en la cama y mientras empezaba a peinar a su niña le respondió.

−Veras, cariño… Existe gente que desea vivir en el reino de Kinmoku, pero no tener a su reina como líder. Por lo cual están invadiendo y causando daños a gente inocente. - Callo un momento pensando el cómo explicarle mejor a su niña. –Es como si un día entrara al palacio gente que quiere el poder del Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado y así quitarnos el poder que tu padre y yo tenemos para que gobiernen nuestro reino. ¿Entiendes? – Serena estaba insegura sobre si uso las palabras adecuadas y si se dio a entender bien. Pues ella pensaba que su niña aún era muy chica para tratar con estos temas.

−Sí, mami. Es gente mala que quiere tomar lo que no es suyo y herir a quienes no tienen culpa. – Finalizo la pequeña con simpleza provocando alivio en su madre al ver que su niña entendió. Sin duda en el futuro su hija será una mejor reina que ella.

−Así es, mi niña. Y por eso hace dos semanas vinieron a visitarnos para pedir nuestra ayuda y poder terminar con este conflicto y por supuesto que nosotros les dimos nuestra ayuda. – Con eso finalizaban la sesión de preguntas y siguió haciéndole el segundo odango a su hija.

−Espero que con nuestra ayuda solucionen su problema. Sailor Starfighter me cayó muy bien y quisiera verla de nuevo.

− ¿Conociste a Starfighter? – Serena sí que no se esperaba eso. Nunca pensó que su hija la llegara a conocer en persona.

−Pues claro, mami, por algo te hice todas esas preguntas− Rio divertida− Además, Seifight me dijo que me parezco mucho a ti y me nombro Mini Bombón. Le pregunte por qué y me respondió diciendo que solo las personas muy especiales para él tenían el honor de ser llamadas así. − Termino diciendo la niña con simpleza mientras sonreía con aquel recuerdo.

− ¿Seifight? ¿Así te dijo que lo llamaras? – Pregunto Serena aún más extrañada.

−No, así le llamo yo. –La pequeña le sonrió al espejo que reflejaba a su madre.

La Neo Reina sonrió levemente por el apodo que su hija le puso a su mejor amigo. Tenía que admitir que era original, talvez así también le llamaría ella cuando se volvieran a ver.

Su sonrisa creció mas al imaginarse como Seiya se pondría al escucharla llamándolo "Seifigth".

−También espero verlos pronto, cariño. – Termino el peinado y le puso en ambos odangos unos pasadores en forma de flor. Y beso su rosada cabellera−Listo. Estas preciosas.

− ¡Gracias mami! – Su pequeña le abrazo feliz y le deposito un beso en su mejilla. − ¿Podemos repetir la canción que más me gusto? ¿Por favor?

−Por su puesto mi princesa. − Se levantó y volvió a reproducir la melodía que tanto le gustó a su hija, y que también era su favorita.

Ambas cantaban tranquilamente "Search For You Love" hasta que escucharon a alguien entrando.

La Pequeña Dama dejo de cantar para ir a recibir a su papá con un abrazo, mismo que este le correspondió a su pequeña princesa. A la niña no le dio tiempo de platicarle a su padre sobre la plática del día de hoy que tuvo con su mamá, pues su papá hablo primero dirigiéndose a su mamá.

−Serena. Ha llegado una carta de Kinmoku. –Mostro el sobre blanco con un sello negro y se encaminaba a la cama de su hija donde estaba sentada su esposa

− ¡De seguro es de Seiya! Ha de avisarnos que ganaron la guerra. –Serena sonrió emocionada y feliz mientras que en su mente ya estaba planeando todo para un banquete en honor a la victoria de Kinmoku.

Pero sus planes mentales fueron interrumpidos por su marido.

−No, no es él. –El Rey uso un tono serio al decir esto último.

Y a la Neo Reina no le estaba gustando el tono y porte serio de su marido.

La canción de Search For You Love aún seguía sonando en la ahora casi silenciosa habitación

− ¿Puedes leerla, por favor? − Se volteo mirando hacia la ventana mientras escuchaba como el sobre era roto para sacar la carta. Noto que ya era casi mediodía, pues el sol estaba ya casi en lo alto.

Aquel tono serio y el silencio incomodo de la habitación la puso nerviosa y empezó a enrollar su larga cabellera en uno de los dedos de sus manos.

Su Darien empezó a leer la carta.

" _Hace tres días, Kinmoku gano la intervención del enemigo._

 _Sin embargo, una de nuestras generales: Sailor Starfighter fue asesinada en un ataque contra las tropas enemigas que se encontraban al sur de la capital de Kinmoku._

 _Estas tropas aún no habían recibido el aviso por parte de sus superiores que la guerra había terminado._

…

 _Como se les hizo saber a sus majestades, la General Sailor Starfigther fue enviada al sur para salvar a rehenes Kinmokianos que fueron secuestrados y llevados a zonas enemigas. Dicho rescate fue casi un éxito, pues se reportó solo una vida perdidá._

 _El reino de Kinmoku realizará dentro de cuatro días, una despedida a todos aquellos que perecieron en esta terrible guerra._

 _Esperamos contar con su presencia."_

Serena no podía creérselo… Estaba en shock total.

¿Por qué? Si hace solo una semana había visto a su mejor amigo. No podía estar muerto, no, no él…

 _ **Flashback**_

Aquella visita fue repentina

La Neo Reina al saber que se trataba de la misma Reina de Kinmoku, puso a todo su personal a preparar la mejor bienvenida para sus invitados inesperados. Pues no solo era la reina, sino también su guardia real.

Al llegar y darles la mejor bienvenida, la reina solicito una conferencia en privado con los reyes. A lo cual la Neo Reina ni el Rey Endymion se negaron.

Al escuchar todo el relato de la Reina Kakyuu y su pedido, ambos reyes no dudaron en ayudarla con víveres y algunos soldados para su ejército. La conferencia fue rápida pero la Neo Reina ofreció su castillo para que la Reina Kakyuu y su guardia pasaran la noche alegando que dos viajes en un día es demasiado agotador.

La Reina Kakyuu acepto gentilmente al darse la idea sobre las intenciones de la Neo Reina. Decidió darle el día libre a sus Sailors y pedirle al Rey Endymion un recorrido por el castillo y sus alrededores.

El rey acepto, pues conocía a su esposa y sabía que esta se moría de ganas por ver a cierta persona, así que decidió darle su espacio para que pasara tiempo con esa persona.

Ambos se retiraron con dos escoltas para iniciar su recorrido mientras que la Neo Reina emprendía su búsqueda para encontrar a su querido amigo.

No le costó ni tardo nada pues al salir de la sala de juntas, lo primero que vio fue un cuerpo que le miraba con una sonrisa dulce.

Ambos cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo al instante.

Se encontraba la Neo Reina y Sailor Starfighter en el jardín privado de los reyes. Tenía años que la Neo Reina no veía a su mejor amigo, que tardaron horas hablando diversas cosas y poniéndose al corriente con sus vidas.

Al poco de esas horas, Starfighter se des transformó volviendo a la apariencia de Seiya Kou. Y en ningún momento uso los protocolos de los cuales estaban acostumbrado los dos, después de todo, su bombón siempre seria su bombón.

Entre platica y platica llegaron al tema de la guerra que se estaba desatando en el reino del kinmokiano. Ambos rostros se dejaron de sonreír al hablar de ello.

−Sabes, Bombón. Cuando regresemos a Kinmoku, me enviaran al sur a una misión un tanto riesgosa. Pues mis soldados y yo iremos a rescatar a personas que tomaron como rehenes… Puede que no viva para ver la victoria de mi gente, pero con mucho gusto iré a rescatarlos. Pues sus estrellas, así como las del todo el universo son valiosas y no pueden seguir secuestradas. − Seiya no miro a su bombón, el tono en que dijo lo anterior fue en broma, pero también serio. No mentía, aquel viaje si era peligroso y sin ninguna posibilidad de éxito. Pero no pensaba abandonar a su gente, aun si era una pequeñísima esperanza, no dudaría en aprovecharla.

−Seiya… −No sabía que decir. Ella también noto el tono serio en que su amigo dijo todo aquello, le preocupó. –No digas eso, eres una guerrera fuerte y estoy segura que salvaras a todos y regresaras con vida.

− ¡Claro que regresare bombón! Después de todo ¡Soy la gran Sailor Starfighter!, y si no estoy yo, el mundo se pondrá de cabeza. − Había vuelto a su actitud alegre de siempre. –Además, ¿No será grandioso cuando nuestros niños cuenten nuestra historia?

− ¿N-nuestros niños? ¿A qué te refieres? − Un sonrojo involuntario apareció en la cara de la Neo Reina mientras por un fugaz segundo en su mente se imaginó a dos niñas pelinegras con ojos azules llamándolos "Papás" a Seiya y a ella. Su corazón latía fuertemente y se sentía presa de los nervios.

−Mi gente, tu gente, todos. Sera grandiosa cuando sea contada la historia de cómo nuestros reinos se unieron por el bien de la paz y como ganamos la guerra gracias a ustedes. ¡De seguro motivará a más gente como nosotros a que luchen por lo que quieren aun si no hay esperanza!

La Reina soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar bien y trataba de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón.

Observo a su amigo y pudo ver el brillo en su mirada. Un brillo que la dejo cautivada y removió en ella sentimientos que creía haber superado…

−Prométeme que regresaras con vida. –Tomó su mano e hizo que él la voltear a ver. Notó que ahora el sonrojado era él.

−Lo prometo, mi dulce bombón. – Le devolvió un apretón ligero a las manos de su bombón. –Regresare. Por ti y te traeré un obsequio digno de una reina como tú. –Beso las manos de su bombón, sellando así su promesa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

…

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido, saliendo así también del shock en que se encontraba. Pues una mano cálida le toco su hombro y pudo ver a través del reflejo de la venta, la mirada de preocupación de su marido e hija; no le importo sus miradas y solo volteo a ver el sobre que contenía tan triste notica.

Su único pensamiento en estos momentos era "Rompiste tu promesa".

−Serena… Esto venia junto con el sobre− Darién le mostro una caja de madera bañada en color blanco con tonalidades rosas. –Junto a la carta viene una nota que menciona que la última voluntad de Seiya, fue que te entregaran esto lo más pronto posible.

Serena tomo la caja con delicadeza, la abrió y pudo ver que en su interior se encontraba una preciosa corona. Dicha corona tenía en medio un cristal rojo en forma de corazón y en el centro de este corazón tenía otra joya del mismo color, pero en forma de hexágono en modo vertical. Las joyas eran sostenidas con soldadura de oro y tenía alas doradas. Muy similar a sus broches de transformación cuando era Sailor Moon. La corona de oro tenía a lo ancho y largos pequeñas perlas que eran algo discretas pero que hacían lucir la corona aún más hermosa.

Darien observo como su esposa en silencio colocaba la caja en el tocador de su hija y volvía hacia él con la corona en mano. Se inclinó levemente ante él y de inmediato capto el mensaje silencioso de su esposa.

Le quito la corona de sus manos y con cuidado la coloco en la cabeza de Serena. Se la acomodo lo mejor que pudo y una vez que le aviso a Serena que termino de ponérsela fue cuando observo por fin como lucia.

Era la primera vez que el Rey veía a su esposa con una corona, pues ella siempre decía que una corona no era necesaria porque no hacia la diferencia.

Al ver que ella seguía en silencio y su mirada miraba a la nada, se preocupó mucho más que antes.

− ¿Cariño, estas bien? –Trato de abrazarla, pero ella le gano y vio como a paso lento se retiraba de la habitación.

− ¿Mami? − La Pequeña Dama también pregunto preocupada. Nunca había visto a su mamá así.

…

−Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. − Finalizo diciendo la Neo Reina para después salir del cuarto de su hija. Se dirigió a su oficina de trabajo lo más pronto posible.

Se encerró en su oficina durante tres días.

Algunos rumores dicen que no comió nada más que tomar té durante ese lapso, otros que solo pedía aperitivos pequeños a sus más allegados.

Al cuarto día, los reyes de Tokio de Cristal junto a sus Sailors Inner como escoltas, emprendieron el viaje hacia Kinmonku para asistir al sepelio colectivo.

Durante el sepelio, la Neo Reina nunca se mostró triste. Su cara reflejaba seriedad, pero también un orgullo de lucir su nueva corona. Una vez terminado el funeral, pidió estar sola por rato; nadie le negó aquello pues no sabían cómo tratar con ella por la barrera invisible que había puesto. Así que lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue darle su espacio y retirarse de ahí.

Una vez que su marido y amigas se fueron y quedo totalmente sola. Observo de nuevo aquella lapida que estaba hecha de cristal, lo asemejo a una caja de cristal. Pudo notar que adentro de esta se hallaba una estrella al parecer igual de cristal, pero esta estrella era opaca, sin ningún brillo…

En la lápida de cristal pudo observar unas letras grabadas en color oro

" _Sailor Starfighter_

 _30-VII-1978 −− 19-IX-2907_

 _De las mejores guerras que el pueblo de Kinmoku tuvo a su disposición. Quien valientemente salvo muchas vidas y será recordada su historia hasta los últimos días de Kinmoku._

 _Vivirá eternamente en la memoria de sus seres queridos y su gente._

 _Su resplandor ahora se encuentra en un mejor lugar._

 _Nunca morir es vivir por siempre en los corazones de quienes amamos._ _"_

La Neo Reina sonrió amargamente. Al final Seiya si logro que su historia sea contada por generaciones.

Pero aquella sonrisa no duro mucho, pues las lágrimas se apoderaron del hermoso rostro de la soberana. Por fin la reina se permitía liberar todo ese dolor que había guardado cuatro días.

Lloro, lloro y lloro. Su cuerpo no aguanto y cayo de rodillas sobre las hermosa flores color naranja que estaban alrededor de la tumba. No podía dejar de llorar, no sabía cómo, su pecho le dolía terrible y su llanto era silencioso, pero se volvía en ratos ruidoso. Pues sentía impotencia al reprochase que pudo haber hecho algo mas ¿pero para qué?, si su amado amigo ya no volvería de la muerte.

Estaba triste, enojada, dolida. Lo único que podía entenderse de sus labios era "Mentiroso, ¿Por qué tuviste que ir?; ¿Por qué ahora?; ¡No pensaste en mí!; ¡Eres un tonto Seiya Kou! ¡Prometiste volver! ¡No era tu tiempo de morir, no tenías que morir!

El dolor no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Todo lo que decía, sabía que no era verdad. Nunca fue la intención de Seiya romper su promesa. Y que aquel enojo era más hacia ella misma.

Pero necesitaba sacar todo lo que se guardaba, sino seguiría rompiéndose más en su dolor, no podía permitirse aquello pues tenía una familia que dependía de ella y que la amaban mucho.

No supo en que momento dejo de llorar. Ya casi era de noche, pero hora se sentía vacía. Ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para seguir llorando.

Con mucho trabajo se levantó del césped con flores, sus piernas estaban demasiado entumidas que le dolían. Una vez de pie, miro tristemente por última vez aquella estrella opaca.

−Adiós, Seiya. No pienso volver aquí. Pero ayudare a tu reino en lo que necesite. Te lo prometo. – Lo único que podía expresar en su rostro era una sonrisa triste. –También te prometo ser la mejor reina de todas y usar siempre esta preciosa corona, no solo en tu honor, sino también en honor a nuestra promesa… −Toco la corona delicadamente como si fuera a romperse en cualquier instante. Sentía de nuevo su garganta rasposa y sentía como sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas de nuevo. Al parecer, aun había lagrimas que derramar. − ¿Sabes? Nunca te lo dije por nuestro bien y porque nunca le vi el caso debido a mi destino, pero la verdad es, que si te guardo un secreto… Hubo un tiempo en que sentí más que amistad por ti. Perdóname… −De nuevo las lágrimas caían de su rostro. –Perdóname por nunca habértelo dicho y por todo el sufrimiento que te cause, enserio perdón…

Una brisa cálida golpeo su rostro, se sentía como una caricia y Serena derramo dos lagrimas más. Quiso creer que era su estrella perdonándola.

−Seiya, que tu resplandor renazca en un futuro y seas muy feliz. Y si es posible… Espero conocerte de nuevo cuando eso suceda. Adiós, mi amor imposible.

Y a paso lento la Neo Reina se alejó del aquel lugar. Se sentía liberada y con una enorme determinación creciendo dentro de ella.

Mas sin embargo las cosas cambiaron.

Desde ese día, la Neo Reina se enfocó solo a su trabajo. Dejo de dedicarse casi por completo a su familia. Y sobre todo, dejo de tener aquel brillo en su mirada, un brillo que la caracterizaba mucho en su juventud adolescente.

Seguía mostrándose cariñosa con sus seres queridos y sonreía, pero sabían que no era como antes y que algo había cambiado.

Todos en el palacio lo notaron, pero nadie le dijo nada. Pues muchos pensaban que era algo positivo que por fin Serena se comportara y trabajara como la reina que debía ser.

Al año, Black Moon ataco al reino. Pero gracias a la ayuda de su Pequeña Dama y las Sailor Scouts del pasado, fue que se salvó su reino. Mas sin embargo ese acontecimiento no es de gran relevancia en la historia de su reino por una razón en especial.

Su reinado se caracterizó por tener un gran progreso en todas las áreas. Progreso que sus sucesoras han mantenido con orgullo, pero que ninguna de las muchas reinas que ha tenido Tokio de Cristal, ha logrado superarla o igualarla en sus progresos y poder.

Y curiosamente también se le caracterizo por su corona que nunca cambio en todo su reinado a diferencia de las siguientes reinas que cambiaban sus coronas cada cierto tiempo.

A esa era donde reinó la gran Neo Reina Serenity, a muchos historiadores y gente le gusta llamar a esa época: "El inicio de la era dorada de Tokio de Cristal"

La Neo Reina Serenity creó y gobernó una era de paz y prosperidad con grandes logros en conjunto de su gabinete. Sin duda es de las primeras reinas de Tokio de Cristal que es recordada por su gran trabajo.

Pero solo la gran Neo Reina Serenity, Serena, supo el precio de tan gloriosa era.

 **FIN**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Como extrañaba publicar por aquí._

 _Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias por haber leído este Oneshot._

 _¿Han escuchado sobre el musical de Hamilton? Pues les comparto que me obsesione con ese musical y me inspire en una de sus canciones para escribir este OS._

 _De hecho, tiempo atrás quería escribir algo así y creo que es casi a lo que llevaba escrito solo que con final diferente y que decidí abandonarlo. Pero Hamilton hizo que lo retomara y lo volviera a escribir, eso sí, no era como lo planee hace tiempo, pero estoy contenta con el resultado._

 _Si les gusto o tiene alguna duda, no duden en dejarlo en un Review. Pues como siempre, sus reviews no solo me hacen feliz, sino que también me ayudan a mejorar en mi escritura_

 _Gracias de nuevo por leer y espero que les haya gustado con la esperanza de que me escriban su opinión acerca de este oneshot._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
